A Cobalt Soldier: Disavowed
by pvt church rvb
Summary: set 16 years after A Cobalt Soldier: A Second Chance, Church has left and but what will happen when the Crew of the Excalibur want him back?
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Ok so we're back for the second instalment of A Cobalt Soldier, these are some chapters that are really long and to be honest a lot more detailed then the ending of the last Cobalt soldier, mainly due to the fact all those last few chapters where pre written a while ago during my exams plus I had to fit time in-between work and studies to type but I've got a system that I think will work now so it will be regular updates from now on, so let's get started shall we.**

 **Prologue**

 **The current standings**

* * *

~Warhammer~

"Yo Jones duck!" Jason shouted as he threw a grenade over Gavin Jones, the new leader of Warhammer, the task force that used to be known as Wolfpack the best taskforce in the U.N.S.C's pocket, until that is the groups last Leader a man who went by the name of Church had his secrets revealed.

Church was actually an Artificial Intelligence inhabiting a human body, but his past was one of cruel twisted pain, the mind he was copied from was a that of a man who would become one of the worst war criminals in history, he was called the Director and he tortured Church causing his A.I mind to fragment creating smaller A.I not really A.I only fragments of Church's personality such as logic, deceit, anger ect.

Wolfpack was tasked with moving the director from his prison to a higher security prison, only Wolfpack was ambushed and the director escaped, so Wolfpack went in search of the Director picking up some sim troopers who had experience with the Director and his organization Project freelancer, they also sought the help of some former freelancers, Agent Texas, Carolina and North.

With their combined strength they infiltrated the directors ship but was soon captured, where it was revealed that Church and his second in command Ashely were going to have a child, but the Director kill Ashely and there child which would have been the first Human/A.I ever, Church then began to fragment again and escaped his cell to go after the Director, once he found him he discovered the A.I part of his child was still alive, once finding this out he killed the Director going against his orders to capture him alive, he then left his team in an escape shuttle and hasn't been seen since, his old team being disavowed and renamed as Warhammer, while the freelancers and sim troopers also became a unit called Alpha Team.

"Hey watch it" Gav shouted back as the explosion sent rebels flying off in different directions.

"Alessa on your right" Alana yelled as a rebel took aim at her sister

Alessa quickly took aim shooting the rebel and reloading nodding her head to her sister "thanks"

"Ok Warhammer lets push forward, we're almost there" Gavin commanded as they group jumped over their respective covers and shooting the remaining enemy forces.

They were in a research base, the U.N.S.C had been investigating what kind of research for the last several months but only recently found that they were using Aliens that they had captured as test subjects for new more devastating weapons, not to mention that these aliens were no longer fighting the humans, but instead the rebels had abducted them from their homes, most of the rebels where vet's from the human covenant war who still held a grudge, some suffered from PTSD.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about anyway, there only aliens" Shepard stated

"It's thinking like that, that will start a second war" Gav retorted

"Whatever, let's just extract them and grab the data, then we can get going" Shepard replied as he moved over to the cages to release the trapped Elites and Grunts. While Gav and Alana moved to the computers leaving Alessa and Jason to keep guard.

"Um Gav your gunna want to see this" Alana stated pointing to an email on the main research monitor

"What's up?" Gav asked

"According to this the Rebels weren't working of their own accord, instead they were receiving funding from an outside source to research the weapons, apparently the client wanted the best tech for killing aliens" Alana stated

"Does it say why?" he asked

"No but the price tag in pretty big, one billion credits for as many working prototypes they could design" Alana replied

"Damn ok well get the data and we can show Wash once we get back" he stated

"Ok on it" she replied

"Ok prisoners secured" Shepard stated

"Right then, Warhammer move out, L.Z isn't too far"

~20 minutes later on the pelican back to the Excalibur~

"Have you ever been in the situation where you're not killing our kind human?" one of the elites asked Gavin

"Yes one of our old squad members was an Elite" he replied

"And you fought together" the elite stated "perhaps there is hope for coexistence after all"

* * *

~Alpha team~

"Hey North you seen Tex?" Carolina asked as they hid behind a dumpster taking cover from several automated turrets.

Just as Carolina asked a shimmer moved past them and past the turrets, in a flash of brilliance the turrets sparked and powered down bullet holes riddling there power units, Tex deactivated her camo and holstered her weapons.

"Oh there she is" Carolina chuckled

"You guys comfy behind there?" Tex taunted

"Oh yeah very comfortable, bit smelly though" North laughed back

"You think the others are running into such a large amount resistance? That's the fifth set of turrets" Carolina asked

"Yeah probably but I'm sure they can handle it" Tex replied

(Comms) "Tex can you come give us a hand, it's like the whole base if trying to kill us" Tucker shouted through their helmets

"That would be because the whole base is trying to kill us" Carolina remarked

"We're on our way" Tex replied over the comm

"Let's go guys" Tex said to her two comrades "let's go save the dead weight"

Alpha team has been sent on the rare mission of clearing out an old military base, they had been told most of the systems where offline but that wasn't the case, there were combat Bots, lasers and turrets all programmed to kill intruders.

Tucker and the rest of Alpha team were pinned down by a group of Bots and turrets, Tucker and Junior were deflecting the shots from the turrets as the reds and blues tried to take out the advancing Bots but every time they tried the enemy fire would stop them from getting any shots off, if only they could take care of the turrets.

That was when Tucker got an idea, in one fluid movement he deflected one of the turrets shot back at the turret destroying the unit's camera causing it to start shooting everywhere taking out some of the Bots and the other turret before blowing but itself.

"good going Blue not lets waste these dirt bags" Sarge yelled as he reloaded his shot gun and popped up from cover followed by the rest of them and let loose a barrage of bullets into the Bots destroying them all in once attack.

"Well done" Tex stated as she walked into the room followed by Carolina and North "I knew you'd figure it out eventually, but the fact you survived is proof enough you've improved a great amount, so really well done guys"

"ummm thanks" Tucker replied surprised by Tex's kind words

"Of course we could have beaten them in less than half the time but you still did ok" she stated

"And there is the Bitch Tex we all know and love" Carolina Chuckled

"Speak for yourself, I could get used to Tex complimenting us" Simmons stated

"Well tough luck, it won't happen again" Tex replied as she turned on her comms "Pelican 141 this is Alpha team, objective complete, making out way back to you"

"Roger that, I'll have Tea and Cake waiting for you" the male pilot laughed

"Careful, don't make a promise you can't keep especially when it's to do with women and chocolate" Carolina added over the radio

"Ok let's get going guys" Tex stated as the group moved out towards the pelican.

* * *

~Excalibur~

Wash was sitting in his office he had gotten old the past few years, his hair had gotten more grey around the edges but his wrinkles had been kept at bay some home, he was still fit and even went on a mission ever now and then, Epsilon was sitting on his desk like a desk toy.

"You think the data Warhammer brought back is connected?" Wash asked

"You already know the answer to that" Epsilon replied

"ugh… we're going to need" Wash looking at Epsilon "him"

"I don't think that is a good idea, putting all the obvious reasons aside, he has been out of the game a long time, sixteen years off of the field isn't good for ones combat skill" Epsilon replied

"That may be true but you know it would be his knowledge that we need more, I mean do you know anyone else that has experience in this kind thing?" Wash responded

"umm let me think, Tex for one" Epsilon retorted

"You know Tex doesn't have the info on this, and even if she did she couldn't pull it off, not alone, but with him we might just pull it off" Wash countered

"What makes you think he will even want to come back? He has gone sixteen years without one piece of contact, not even a charismas card, and how exactly do we go about finding him? It's not like we have any leads" Epsilon replied

"Well we can cross that bridge when we get there and as for finding him we do have one lead, apparently there is a DJ called the pope in a nightclub called the wolf who wears armour similar to his and its Cobalt in colour" Wash stated

"Ok then fine, I just hope the teams agree to this" E stated

"Oh it won't be all of them, only the ones he was closest too" Wash reassured

"Ok then, let's go find the man himself" E stood up making his sniper appear in his arms. "Let's go find Church…"

* * *

~Church~

Church sat in his house, it was old fashioned, single floor and big, it sat on the beach with a large warehouse right next to it, he had a lot of land too, and he lived just on the outskirts of a city, close enough to go there each day bit far enough to go un-noticed.

He sat looking out his study's windows as the tide came in, the sun setting on the horizon, suddenly he heard a door close and footsteps walked through the hallway.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked

"Just out to the club, the staff said the audience was getting a little roudy" the figure replied

"You know the rules" he stated

"Yeah I know, no boys, no drugs all that stuff and be home by one am" the female voice responded

"That's my girl, have fun" Church smiled as his Daughter walked out the front door.

"Bye Daddy see you later, Love you"

"Love you too"

Church waited a few minutes before getting in his car drove into the city, and chuckled as he passed the bus his Daughter had gotten onto, he pulled up outside the club and walked inside, he ordered a Rum and coke before sitting down at the bar waiting as he did every night his Daughter went to the club, she would never let him hear her music, she thought he would be disappointed that she was a DJ and not a doctor like her grades suggested she would be, so she lied and said she was a waitress in the club to earn money, truth be told Church was proud of her, he was happy she had found something she enjoyed, plus she didn't know it but she was bringing people to the club he secretly owned to channel money, life was good, but it was all about to change.

But would it be for the better or the worse.


	2. Chapter 2 The Search

Ok so chapter one, let's get to this :)

Chapter 1

The search

* * *

~Excalibur~

The two teams sat in the cafeteria of the Excalibur, it was strange for them both to be on the ship at the same time, normally they finished their missions and returned back at separate times and on the rare occasion they did meet it was as one team was leaving.

Tex was sitting with Carolina, North, Tucker and Junior while the rest of the reds and blues sat on their own table, Warhammer also sat on their own table.

"you know it might have taken sixteen years but I think they have finally became good soldiers, they may not know it but they are, just never tell them I said it" Carolina said as they ate, her fiery red hair flowing down her back over a teal tank top.

"Thanks" Tucker said smiling

"Oh I didn't mean you" Carolina replied chuckling

Tucker just looked down at his food and let out a sigh.

"Oh come on Tucker I'm joking, your just as good as junior with that sword now" Carolina replied smiling, her emerald eyes gleaming

"Really?" Tucker asked his face lighting up

"Yes" Carolina smiled back

Tucker just smiled and started eating his food again his whole body like it felt lighter to him.

Everyone was wearing casual cloths but they still wore there armour colour like Wash wore a black top with yellow sleeves and Tex wore a Black tank top but Carolina was the only one who know she had a cobalt stripe down the back on the inside of the fabric.

In fact Tex had been uncharacteristically quiet during their meal and seemed to be zoned out.

"Hey earth to Tex, you ok?" Carolina asked

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine" she replied her head bolting up

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted" North stated

"I know what's wrong" Tucker muttered as he looked to Tex

"What?" Carolina asked

"How many years Tex?" Tucker asked

"just gone sixteen years" she replied

"Oh" Carolina said as she looked to North and Junior.

"Do you think he ever thinks of us?" Tex asked

"I'd like to think so" Tucker replied looking down at his drink

"I wander where he is, what he's doing" Carolina stated

"I'm sure he's out there making trouble for someone, was always his way" Gav said as he sat down at their table.

"Gav?" Junior asked "don't you want to sit with your team?"

"To be honest not so much, they don't listen to me, not really, they back chat and speak out of turn, it's one of the reasons I miss Church so much, he could lead them so much better than I can" Gav replied

"I still remember when we were all stuck in Blood Gulch" Tucker chuckled

"Oh god don't remind me" Tex laughed

"Oh come on Tex, like you don't look back on those days with a smile, you know when she first turned up she used Caboose as target practice" Tucker stated

"Sounds like Tex" North chuckled

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Tex replied smiling

Gavin smiled as they chatted about old times for the next thirty minutes, all the stupid things Freelancer put them through, all their adventures, no wonder they were all so close, he was wearing a wine red top with a cobalt strip on one arm, he was the only member of Warhammer who still had Cobalt on his armour, he sometimes wandered if they gave Church any thought at all.

Either way they were about to.

* * *

~Church~

"Hey boss you think your girl did a good job tonight?" the head waitress Mandy asked as she walked up to Church who was still sitting at the bar even though everyone else had left.

"Of course I do, she had the crowd jumping more than ever, I just wish I could understand what the hell the music was about" Church replied chuckling

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's all dubstep this and nightcore that, I don't get these kids music" she replied taking a seat next to Church

She was a brunette in her forty's which wasn't too far from how old church though his body looked and felt, she wore a standard waitress uniform with the top few buttons undone and her hair in a ponytail.

"Do you think you'll tell Cass that you own this place soon and that you're proud of her? Because that is all she talking about backstage, just how she wants you to be proud of her" she asked

"Yeah I've been thinking about it for a while" he replied

"Well good, she puts so much effort into her work, I don't know how she got such a good costume for her DJ identity, what kind of armour is it supposed to be anyway" she asked

"Very high-tech armour let's put it that way" Church replied smiling

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Remember I said I used to be in the military, well that is my armour" Church stated

"Oh wow really, so it would stop a bullet?" she asked intrigued

"It would stop more than a bullet" Church chuckled

"Oh wow" she looked at Church, his muscles clearly visible under his cobalt top. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to misses Church? Your single right?"

Church looked down for a moment and downed the rest of his drink.

"She was in my unit and umm let's just say that the armour my daughter wears is the only thing that came home with me" Church replied putting on his dark brown trench coat.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was just wandering if you wanted to meet up for drinks of something sometime?" she asked

Church smiled before he started to walk to the door.

"Umm yeah why not, we can talk about it tomorrow" he smiled then he turned and walked out sighing as he got into his car and drove home.

Church loved his drive home, driving out of the city and along the mountains to the beach and to his home, he loved the sight of the moon lit water and the cool sea breeze, he parked up and walked into the house smiling as he saw a sleeping figure on the sofa the TV still on and two dogs sleeping on the wooden floor, he walked over to see Cassy fast asleep her red hair in a mess over the cushions, he smiled imagining her smiling face staring at him with her big grey eyes.

Slowly he picked her up and laid her in her bed tucking her in before closing the door gently and locking up the house and going to be himself.

"Tomorrow I'll tell her, tomorrow I will" he thought to himself as he laid in bed turning over to turn off his lamp giving a small smile as he looked at Tex's name tag from her locker on his bedside table, then after a few minutes he was off to sleep.

Little did he know it would be the last good sleep he was going to have for a while.

* * *

~Excalibur~

The two teams stood in the briefing room, it was the first time they had both been briefed at the same time and the tension was hard to miss.

"This is a big one" Wash stated as the projector turned on showing images of a large container ship in the middle of the Caribbean "Let me start off by saying you will both be working together on this mission you're going to infiltrate this ship and save one specific prisoner, but any other prisoners you find will also be on the top of your to do list, now let me explain, for the last year we have been getting reports of different abductions which would normally be seen as unconnected but we connected them and found they all had one similarity, they were all committed with the use of Freelancer tech"

Everyone looked at each other with the same look of "Oh not this again".

"Now one or two is to be expected, many of the old freelancer bases were looted by scavengers before we could lock them down and I'm sure there are a few we still done know about but we are talking over a hundred abductions and all of the witnesses had similar descriptions of someone moving faster than possible or people being picked up by a blur that sort of thing, now as you all know the chairmen left us a few years ago and started his own company called Charon industries and we have found through money trails and traces emails that they are behind the abductions and they were also the ones paying the rebels to manufacture alien killing weapons, and until recently we didn't know why, but now we do" Wash then changed the screen to that of an elite with some kind of formal armour on.

"this is the elites leader, I'd tell you his name but I can't pronounce it, now last night he left for a meeting with the U.N.S.C to finalize a long lasting peace treaty but he never showed up, we believe he is on that ship and if we don't get him back then the human and covenant war will start again only this time Charon will have weapons made for the job" Wash then looked over to Tex and her team but was cut off by Shepard before he could start

"Ok so we all blast in and take over the ship, I don't see how this is going to be difficult" he stated

"it's difficult because it's the chairmen's company, we have tried to contact him about this but we have gotten no response, we can only think that this is his direct doing and he knows how we work not to mention he has freelancer tech and you all know what it is capable of, and we don't have enough expertise on it to make this mission a success, not to mention we need to do this quietly, if they discover you're on the ship before you secure the prisoner then they will kill him before you get there and if that happens then there will be a lot of human lives lost along with the covenant" Wash replied

"Ok so what do we do?" North asked

"We find an expert on freelancer tech" Wash replied

"Well I don't think the Director will be much help" Carolina muttered

"What about Tex, Carolina and North? They were all from Freelancer" Alessa asked

"Yeah but we didn't know how the tech worked we just used it" Tex responded

"Then who?" Gav asked

The room fell silent as everyone realised what Wash was saying.

"We have a lead on his location as well as a few scattered payments" he muttered

"And you want us to find him? After everything he did? Are you crazy?!" Jason asked

"We don't really have much of a choice" Wash replied

"You realise this is Church your talking about right? What makes you think he will even help us?" Tucker asked

"He will have too, once you find him you'll tell him that he can either help us or go to prison for his crimes against the U.N.S.C" Wash responded

"You know I doubt that will work, he has hidden for sixteen years, what's to stop him from running again?" Tex asked

"You, and the select few I will send after him, I need you to convince him to come back" Wash stated

"You really think this is a good idea Wash?" Carolina asked

"I do" he replied

"Then ok, let's go get Church"

* * *

~Church~

Church needed something to keep himself busy he couldn't just sit on his backside and let the money from various businesses funnel into his hidden bank account so in a moment of brilliance he decided to renovate the warehouse next to his house into a massive vehicle workshop, he spent most of his free time tinkering on his own projects but he would do work on some other peoples cars, mostly very expensive vehicles owned by serious collectors and car nuts, it was a Saturday so Cassy had already gone to the club to play music but she still told him it was to be a waitress which was partly true, she did waitress until it got late and then she became the DJ, Church smiled as he thought about telling her tonight, he would go to the club and wait for her to finish and he would wait backstage to surprise her.

As he day dreamed he laid underneath one of his projects a ratchet in hand as he finished putting on a new oil filter to his most prised vehicle, a 1969 dodge charger, when he first purchased it all that was left was a rotten shell but since then he repaired the body and modified all the other parts to work with the classic shell, he made his own chassis and then used a modern engine and components to bring the beast back to life.

Suddenly he felt something tug at his legs and he was pulled back out from under the car only to see a wagging tailed dog with Church's foot in its mouth, Church smiled as he sat up and stroked it's head as he picked up a tennis ball from his tool box and squeezed it making a squeaky noise sending the dog crazy.

Church threw the ball across the workshop and the tog took off at top speed, the dog in question was one of two which Church had gotten shortly after Cassy's twelfth birthday, this one was a golden retriever called Cobalt, he was male and very energetic always jumping around after his ball, the other was a German Shepard with a black coat and was also called Black, she was a female and very protective of Cassy, even standing guard outside Cassy's door when she was sad, or barking at any boy Cassy brought home for dinner, Black was currently lying down next to a small Classic mini that Church had done up that was parked in the corner of the workshop.

Church Turned back to his car and filled the car with oil and started the engine and then checked the oil level and put more in, once he was happy with the level he closed the bonnet and decided to take the car for a drive, he put the dogs in the house and filled up there bowls before locking all the doors and getting back in his car, this was another one of Church's pass times, just driving very fast along mountain roads, life was good.

* * *

~Tex~

They were all wearing their full armour, it was Wash's orders just in case Church wasn't in a greeting mood but they knew Church wouldn't do anything to hurt them, then got off the pelican and looked around, they had been dropped off at an airport and been told the only leads they had, which where a DJ in a nearby club called the pope in a club called the wolf and a few bank statements which gave a loose trail to a house on the coast, the group got in a car and started driving to the club.

The people Wash had selected where Tex, Carolina, Gav, Tucker and Wash himself.

They all took in their surroundings as they drove, if this was where Church was hiding he could have done a lot worse, the skyscrapers the bars and shops it was all very fancy, eventually they found their way to the nightclub known as the wolf, but at the moment there was no DJ present it was full of normal people at a bar who all looked at the group with confused looks which was to be expected since they were all wearing their armour.

Some of them were muttering stuff like "hey there armour looks like the pope's"

Tucker walked up to a good looking waitress "hey baby we're looking for the pope, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find him do you?" Tucker used his flirty voice but only got a sign and a glare as the waitress ignored him and carried on with her job.

"Wow real smooth Tucker, let me try" Tex stated and walked over to another waitress with long red hair and grey eyes.

"Hi I was just wandering what time DJ pope was going to get here? I'm kind of a big fan we even made our own armours like his" Tex said giving a cheery voice and the waitress started at them well actually Cassy was staring at Tex almost like she could see through her visor.

"Umm the pope will be here soon he starts his music at six o'clock so only a few hours" Cassy replied and turned away back to the bar.

"Ok thank you" Tex replied and turned back to Tucker. "Now that's how it's done, let's go check out the house lead until this DJ starts his gig"

"Good idea" Wash replied as they left.

The drive to the house was a very peaceful one well at least until a black dodge charger came along the road towards them at more than double their speed, the car passed them and drifted round a corner they couldn't see the driver.

"He seems like he's having fun" Tucker chuckled

"Yeah no kidding" Gav replied

Finally they made it to the house, and they were all awe struck, it was amazing,

"WOW! If this is where Church has been living then I might have to leave the army too, this place is epic!" Tucker shouted as they pulled up

"I must admit if this is Church's new home then he has good style" Carolina stated

"well let's get in there and have a look around" Tex said as they exited the car and walked up to the front door only to find out that it was locked and with no one home. "Well I guess we are going to have to do a little bit of breaking and entering" Tex chuckled

Gav knelt down and picked the lock to the door and let it swing open only to reveal two dogs which began to bark and rush forwards towards them, quickly Tucker took out a tranquilizer pistol and shot both dogs knocking them out.

"Very welcoming" Carolina muttered as Gav moved over to check the dogs

"Hey Tex you're gunna want to see this, the dog's name tags" Gav said as Tex walked over

"What about their names?" Wash asked

"There called Cobalt and Black" Tex muttered looking down at the two dog's

"Ok then people starting looking through everything, there must be something here to tell us where Church is" Wash ordered and they each moved to different rooms checking every inch.

Tex walked into one of the bedrooms to see a large king size bed with a small bedside table and three pictures beside it, one picture was of a large group of soldiers, it was wolf pack and another was of the sim troopers all of them standing in the middle of Blood Gulch but the last one was the one Tex couldn't take her eyes off of, it was a picture of her and Church back in Blood Gulch on one of the few days they had gotten along ok, they were both fully armoured but you could make out Church's hand holding Tex's, she smiled as she picked up the picture only for a piece of metal to fall out from behind it, she picked it up to see the letter engraved into it, her name tag from her locker, he kept it, she could feel her heart beat faster than normal as she held the piece of metal in her hand but was pulled away from her thoughts as Gav called out.

"Umm guys you might want to see this" he said and the group converged on Gav's position, he was in a smaller room with a single bed and a TV in the corner and a mirror on the wall, inside there were pictures of the waitress from the night club with Church, she was in his arms hugging and then pictures of her younger pictures of her birthdays and holidays.

"What the?" Carolina questioned picking up a picture of the girl and Church to see the words **happy birthday Cassy I hope you have an amazing day, love Dad.**

"Oh my god" Carolina stated showing the picture to the group.

"I think we need to have a long talk with this Cassy girl" Wash stated

"Is she? But how? The director killer her when he killed Ash" Gav asked

"I don't know, maybe he adopted her, we will find out when we find her" Tucker stated

"Agreed, besides it's almost six so DJ pope will be on soon" Tex said as they left the house and got back in the car.

As they drove the black charger passed them again going back towards the house but none of them gave it any mind since they were all still confused by what they had found out, how could Church be a dad? It didn't make sense?

They arrived at the club and walked in to see DJ pope in Church's armour on stage playing some wicked beats with a large crowd in front of him all jumping to the rhythm of the music.

Tex went up to an older waitress who looked like she ran the place. "Hi do you know where Cassy is? We need to talk to her it's very urgent" she asked

The women eyes Tex up and could tell something was up. "No sorry she's out at the moment but she will be back soon, just wait here"

"Ok thanks" Tex replied and went to sit down with the rest of the group as the head waitress went behind the bar and into a small room.

* * *

~Church~

Church had the windows rolled down and was letting the wind blow through the car, he had the radio blaring and his foot to the floor, he was truly having fun, he pulled up in his drive a big smile on his face, he wanted to change clothes and have a shower before he went to surprise Cassy, but his smile dropped when he saw his front door open and dogs asleep, he rushed in and checked for anything stolen but there was nothing missing, it was like someone had broken in just for the hell of it, he went into his room to see his pictures had been moved and Tex's nametag was on his bed then his phone rang.

Church quickly put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Church it's Mandy, there are some people here looking for Cassy, I told them that she wasn't here but she's currently on stage and I can't talk to here, they said it was urgent" she stated

"Were they wearing armour like mine? What colour where they?" he asked frantically and he ran back to his charger.

"Actually yeah they were, how did you know? And they were Black, grey, red and two of them had a sort of teal colour" she replied

"ok I'm on my way, do not let them get anywhere near her" Church ordered as he cut the line and put his foot hard to the floor as his wheels squealed and shot out of his drive. **I'm coming sweetie don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3 Retrieval

Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks to the people who have reviewed, it's really nice to see that people are enjoying my stories and that you want me to continue writing so thank you so so much thank you, but enough of me so let's get to the story.

Chapter 2

Retrieval

* * *

~Church~

Church burst in through the back of the club and hid on the stage scaffolding out of sight before calling Mandy.

"Mandy send the people in armour backstage and tell them that pope will see them once he takes a break" Church askes

"Ok will do" Mandy replied before cutting off the line.

* * *

~Tex~

Tex and the others were sitting in a booth waiting for something to happen, Tucker was even nodding his head to the music.

"You know Church isn't bad" Tucker said putting his hand behind his head.

"Yeah I don't know why but I feel like something is off" Wash replied

"Hi, if you wait backstage the pope will see you once he is on his break" Mandy stated and the group got up and went backstage

"Hmmm why did she send us back stage when we asked to see Cassy?" Carolina asked

"Maybe she knows who we are?" Gav suggested

"I don't know, I knew something was off" Tex stated

Then the music slowly faded away and the crowd cheered as the pope took a break and went backstage, the pope turned and saw the group of people standing there and tiled his head to the side slightly.

"Remove your helmet Church" Wash stated

"You must have me mistaken, I'm the pope" Cassy replied using the voice filter

"Why are you distorting your voice?" Tex asked "look I was in your room Church, I know you didn't stop thinking about us, thinking about me, I found the pictures, I found my name tag right next to your bed, please just talk to me"

Cassy turned off her voice filter and removed her helmet leaving the group stunned.

"Wait you were in my house?" she asked

"Ummm yes" Gav replied as the group removed their own helmets and it was only then that the group realised just how similar Tex and this Cassy girl looked she even looked like Carolina.

"Why?" Cassy asked

"We were looking for your Dad, Leonard Church" Tex stated

"Well you found him" Church's voice boomed throughout the backstage room.

Then slowly he emerged climbing down and walking over and in front of Cassy, he then turned to Cassy for a second. "Honey I'm going to need you to take off that armour ok"

"Wait Dad?! Look this isn't what it looks like" she tried

"Cassy don't worry about it, I've known from the beginning, you're a DJ in my own Club" Church chuckled and then put a hand on his daughters shoulder. "And I couldn't be more proud" he then pulled his daughter into a hug and felt her begin to cry with happiness. "But right now I need you to take off my armour ok so go to the room behind the bar and get changed ok"

"Ok" she replied before walking away

Then Church turned back to the group, turned back to Tex, he was wearing blue jeans and a cobalt long sleeve top with the arms rolled up to his elbows he also wore red high top converse and a small grin.

"So did you miss me?" he asked

Tex walked up and punched him right in the face. "That's for leaving!" she shouted

"Ok fair enough I deserved that" Church muttered holding his jaw until Tex put her hands behind his head and pulled him into a long kiss as she ran her hands through his hair.

"That's for not forgetting me" she said so quiet only Church could hear her

"Never" Church replied just as quiet before he walked up to Gav and gave him a massive smile before giving him the biggest hug he could muster as the two laughed and smiled. "It's good to see you Gav, I see you've been keeping well"

"Yeah you could say that" Gav replied smiling "they put me in charge of Warhammer"

Church's face dropped "Wait what, they Changed the name from Wolfpack to Warhammer? WHAT THE FUCK!" Church shouted angrily

"Hey where is my hey buddy how ya been greeting" Tucker protested giving a big smile

Church looked at him for a moment before smiling and jumping at Tucker sending them both to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I said hug not pounce dude!" Tucker laughed

"Whoops" Church replied before getting up and standing in front of Carolina

"Carolina" Church stated running his hands through his hair

"Church" she paused. "It's nice to see you"

"And you" Church smiled but finally he stood in front of Wash his greying hair slightly matched Church's but Church had significantly less greyness

"You look old dude" Church chuckled

"Look who's talking" Wash replied before they both smiled and shook hands. "It's good to see you again Church"

"You too Wash you too" Church replied before stepping back and next to Tex "so what exactly is it you guys want? I mean you've all decided to come and visit at the same time, I'm guessing the Excalibur isn't throwing some kind of reunion is it?" Church asked

"Not exactly" Gav responded

"It's never simple is it" Church responded as Cassy returned wearing a black tank top with light blue jeans.

"Your armours in the car dad" she stated

"Ok good thanks sweetie, lets continue this conversation back home ok" Church stated and left through the back door and went to his car followed by everyone else, he got into his car with Cassy while everyone else got in there car and followed.

"Dad what's going on? Who are those people?" Cassy asked

Church put his hand on Cassy's shoulder as he drove "they are people from my past, remember I told you that we were special? That we were more advanced than normal people?"

"Yeah?" she asked

"Well once we get home I'm going to explain exactly what I meant ok, it will be a lot to take in but I'm going to need you to bear with me ok" Church replied smiling

"Ok" she replied

* * *

~Church~

Once they got home Church closed the door behind them and got his house guests a beer before sitting in the living room and lighting the fire place with his dogs at his feet.

"You tranquilized my dogs?" Church asked looking at the group

"Yeah about that" Tucker stated scratching the back of his head "It was in self-defence"

"Hmmm I'd imagine so" Church chuckled before getting a serious look. "Look I'm sure you all have a lot of questions and rightly so especially you Cassy so I'm just going to warn you that this is going to bring a lot of things to light and it will also bring up your mother who I know you haven't been told much about but I guess now is the time"

"Oh ok" Cassy replied slightly nervous.

"Well let me just clear a few things up first" Church said looking at Cassy. "I'm not human and by extension of that neither are you, I am an Artificial Intelligence copied from the mind of back then, the director of a project called Freelancer which was created to try and save humanity during the great was, but this director wanted more AI to give to his agents which were called freelancers, Carolina, Tex and Wash were all freelancers under the command of the director, their names are reference to the states of America in case you were wondering, but because the government didn't agreed to give the director more AI he had to make more and he did this by torturing the AI that was copied from his mind, that was me, my call sign was the Alpha and the director took parts of me, my logic and trust, my ability to lie and all my rage, he turned these fragments into their own little AI to give to his agents in fact Wash was given my memory's, Carolina both my Love and Truth and Tex well she got my anger, now the events after I was tortured are not really known to me because afterwards I was moved to a box canyon and I believed I was a soldier in blue armour who was in a war with people in red armour, that was when I met Tucker, he was one of my Blue team members, now I won't bore you with the details of what happened those five years I spent their but I will say that I was placed there by project freelancer and all of the canyons occupants had no idea, then we were transferred away from the canyon and I was placed on my own for over a year before Wash turned up and asked for my help in capturing a monster called the Meta who was a former freelancer agent but after our adventure we confronted the Meta and I found out I was the Alpha, the father of all the AI fragments so I willingly sacrificed myself to stop the Meta and was caught in an EMP but the Meta had taken the Logic AI designation Delta and this Ain had the insight to get EMP shielding for his AI unit so I survived and was then found by Gavin here who took me to the U.N.S.C and they gave me a human body which turned AI into humans, I then joined the real army and grew through the ranks and became the leader of a taskforce call sign Wolfpack, this was where I met your mother" Church took a second to catch his breath and to look at his daughter once he mentioned her mother "you ok Cass?"

Cassy was staring at her father her eyes wide full of fascination ear up to make sure she heard every word. "Yeah I'm fine please continue, I've always wanted to know your past and who my mother is and about us being AI? Does that mean I'm a full AI or a fragment?" she asked

"You're a full AI don't worry" Church replied surprised how well she was taking it.

"Your mother" Church stared "Well I don't know where to begin, she was just amazing she was beautiful and so skilled she was kind and caring and knew how to party, in the following years we started dating and became a couple, then one day our team was tasked with escorting the director to a new prison, but he escaped our custody and we were then told to find him, now to give us help we found the reds and blues and the old freelancers, Tex and Carolina, then we went after the director, we thought we had him but he then captured us on his super carrier and locked us up, he then beat me and told my team that I was an AI, once it sinked in they began to resent and hate me for lying to them all this time, he also scanned your mother, her name was" Church sighed and looked down. "Ashely, and he reviled to everyone that she was pregnant with you, the first human AI pregnancy" Church smiled at Cassy but then frowned "so he shot her, in the head…and the stomach"

Cassy gasp as she put her hands around her mouth "but then how am I here?"

"Yeah we were kind of wondering the same thing" Tucker stated

"I'll get to that" Church replied. "after seeing her die and holding her in my arms knowing that I'd not only lost her but also my child, well I began to fragment again my emotions segmenting from me, Wolfpack then escaped the room leaving us to get out on our own which we did, I then started to lose my mind, I had to many fragments in my head all trying to talk at once so Tex had the idea to focus me on one emotions, which was anger so I then rushed through the ship killing anyone in my path before bursting into the bridge where the director was but I stopped once I saw Ash's body next to a computer and the director explained that you were still fighting still clinging to life, you're AI side, the side of you that I gave you, but you were incomplete, the human part of you died with your mother but the director said that you could still live and that he would show me how with some files he had put on a storage device in his pocket but he would only help me if I helped him escape, so I agreed but then took the files and shit him for everything he had done, for torturing me for what he did to his own agents in project freelancer and for killing Ash, I then ran for an escape pod and left the ship, that was sixteen years ago, I just raised you as best I could which getting money from several businesses, that's why your so clever Cass, you're an AI you take in all the info your shown and memorise it" Church finished taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Well if I only had your half then how did I grow up?" Cassy asked

"After everything happened I felt like I was fragmenting again but it was different like a manifestation and I just knew that it was Ash in my mind or something like that so I segmented that part of me into your programing and you started to grow, and you have become an amazing women who I'm so so proud of" Church smiled placing a hand on his daughters shoulder. "I hope you're not annoyed at me for not telling you sooner, I just wanted you to have a normal life"

"I'm not angry, I'm just intrigued I mean hell now I know my past and who my mum was plus I know why I'm so clever" she replied smiling but the smile was slightly forced

"Ok great now that's over with I guess we should tell you why after sixteen years we decided to find you" Was stated.

"I guess you should go ahead" Church replied

"We need your help, the chairmen is trying to re-ignite a war between the humans and the elites we don't know why but we know that he is going to achieve his goal if we don't act soon" Carolina stated

"And you need me why exactly? Can this new Warhammer and the Excalibur not stop one man?" Church replied

"He is using freelancer tech and none of us have as much info on it as you" Tucker replied

"oh please you all know as much as me, you don't need me for this mission, besides I'm not a soldier anymore, I mean for fuck sake look around, I have a house I have a couple jobs going I have pets I have a daughter which means I'm staying right here I'm not a soldier I'm a normal guy now, I'm…I'm" Church stopped as stuff he didn't want to think entered his mind.

"bored? Lonely? Sure you have Cassy but you don't have anyone else, you must get bored sometimes, I bet you miss the action the fun, the power of being in charge, doesn't the chance to come back seem like a good way to get excitement back into your life?" Tex stated the first time she spoke

Church looked her in the eye before turning around to look out at the sea "even if I wanted to go I have Cassy here, I can't just leave her" Church replied

"I could always come too, I'd love to see it all" Cassy stated her face lighting up

"Yeah, see it would be a good learning experience and you know how safe the Excalibur is" Gav stated

Church turned around and had a defeated look on his face "well-" he then jumped to the ground as the mirror in front of him smashed and dropped to the floor, he had seen the red dot in the mirror.

The group then jumped to the ground as more shots began to rip the room apart.

"These your guys?!" Church shouted as a painting on the wall was ripped apart by gunfire

"Nope not us!" Tex shouted back.

"Good because I'm going to kill them! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE PAINTING!" Church shouted as he moved over to a book case and pulled on a book revealing a gun rack.

The group all picked a gun Church picking up his sniper letting a grin grace his lips.

"What's the plan Boss" Gav asked

Church smiled "get to the garage and take the supped up truck out of here, it's bullet proof, I'll get my car from the drive" he then looked to Tex. "keep Cassy safe!" he shouted as he saw Cassy holding an ODST pistol and Church smiled.

" _Good choice"_ he thought

The group moved out to the garage while Church moved to the front door calling Cobalt and Black to his side and simply said, "Walkies" as soon as he said this the dogs ran out the door to the car where a few guards where standing, as the dogs distracted the guards Church shot them and got in his charger his dogs on the back seats, he then saw the truck drive away so Church put his foot to the floor and smiled as the wheels squealed as he moved away like a bullet out the barrel.

"Excalibur I'm going to need two pelicans ready for heady cargo pick up at speed and I need them now, we have hostiles" Wash stated over his radio

"Roger that agent Washington Pelicans are on route to your position" Excalibur replied as black trucks followed them firing at them only for the bullets to ricochet off its body, then Church came up and shot the driver of the truck sending it off into a ditch as he pulled up alongside the bullet proof truck smiling.

Just then the two pelicans pulled down on the road ready for them to board, Tex drove the truck into the back of one pelican and Church did the same in the other and soon the two ships where in the air heading for the Excalibur.

"You see his smile?" Gav asked in there pelican

"He really has missed the action" Carolina replied

"Let's hope so, Wash inform Excalibur that we are on our way back with Church" Tex stated

"Will do" Wash replied

Church sat in his car smiling to himself as he took out his phone and called Mandy to explain that he and Cassy where going on an unexpected holiday and that she was in charge of the club until they returned.

But neither of them could have predicted how long that would be.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome back

**Hi everyone im really sorry for the wait, iv had some exams and stuff, you know normal life, but here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy and I'll try to lessen the wait for the following chapters.**

 **P.S read my ending message as it contains the details of a competition iv decided to do.**

Chapter 3

Welcome back

* * *

~Warhammer~

"Hey guys I just heard back from Wash, he says they are on their way and should be here soon, he says to meet them in the hanger" Jason stated

"I guess they found him, let's go then" Junior stated getting up and jogging to the hanger followed by everyone else.

The pelicans arrived just as they got there, Alpha team had also found their way to the hanger, both groups were slightly confused why they had used heavy lift pelicans for the trip instead of the usual type but all was made clear when the hatches opened and a fully armoured 4x4 drove out and its occupants stepped out.

"Hey Wash who's the new girl?" Jason asked as everyone else nodded in agreement at the question.

"She's umm" Tucker tried to reply but fell short

"none of your concern" Church said in a dark voice as he pushed his charger out of the pelican his cobalt armour covering his body sniper on his back, his two dogs walking beside him, he then walked over to cassy and took his ODST pistol from her and placed it on is thigh before walking over to Warhammer followed by Wash as Cassy stayed close to Carolina and Tex.

Cassy didn't know why but she felt safe in there company, kind of like she belonged.

Junior smiled as Church approached "it's good to see you again uncle" he said putting his hand out

"You too Junior" Church replied before turning to his former team mates.

"Church" Jason stated

"That's Gunnery Sargent Church soldier!" Church growled darkly as both Cobalt and Black growled too causing Jason to step back slightly as the room turned to look at him before Church turned and walked over to Alpha team.

"You know for a bunch of dead weight you don't seem to look dead" Church commented some hint of happiness in his voice

"Umm thanks Church" Grif replied nervously

"Though I see Grif has taken most of the weight bit" Church chuckled as did the rest of Alpha team relaxing slightly "now then, I'm going to re familiarize myself with the ship so I'll be back in a bit" Church stated throwing Tucker the keys to his charger. "Park her up for me buddy" and with that Church walked out of the hanger and down a random corridor Cobalt and Black both walking over to Cassy at Church's command.

"Well he seems much better then when we last saw him" Alana stated crossing her arms

"He's still a prick, time wouldn't change that" Jason added

"HEY! What do you expect from someone who you left behind after watching the women he loved be murdered in front of him!" Cassy shouted as she stormed up to Jason her face full of anger both the dogs growling and showing their teeth

"Get lost kid I don't have the time of day for brats who lecture on things they know nothing about" Jason retorted trying to ignore the dogs.

Cassy tried to moved forward and punch him but Tex held her back as Warhammer walked away leaving Alpha team, Gav and junior in the hanger.

"Ok so I don't mean to be rude but seriously who's the girl? I thought you were just going to pick up Church" North asked who had been standing back from the group just out of view

"My names Cassy" she stated

"Got a last name missy?" Sarge asked

"Church" she stated as the groups jaws dropped

"Come again?" Simmons asked

"She's Church's daughter" Carolina replied before she and Tex walked away followed by Cassy and the dogs.

"WHAT!" the group shouted.

* * *

~Church~

He ship hadn't changed that much, a few rooms had been repurposed some rooms had been reconditioned which wasn't a surprised, he had been gone for sixteen years after all.

What Church was surprised by was the fact his body had steered him to a place he didn't think still exited, the old locker rooms, it was secluded from the rest of the ship and a thick layer of dust covered the lockers and benches, it was where Church always went when he needed to think he knew lying was what caused everything to go wrong the first time but he couldn't tell the truth now he couldn't tell her the truth but he wanted too, he really wanted too.

Church walked along the lockers looking at the name tags, Main, North, South, Wyoming, C.T but it was the last locker he looked at which really made him crumble, the blank space where Tex's name tag one sat, he had forgotten to grab it before he left the house, his house, Church couldn't help but chuckle slightly, he really did own a house, a couple cars a few businesses hell could he really be a leader again, he defiantly didn't want to be a leader of the old Wolfpack of Warhammer but he could manage Alpha team.

Church let out a long sigh as he stared out through the window and into space. "What am I doing here?" he said to himself

"I don't know Church, why are you here?" Tex asked.

* * *

~Tex~

"You ok kid?" Tex asked as they walked down a corridor.

"Yeah I'm ok I just can't believe he could say something like that about Dad" Cassy replied clenching her fists.

"well iv said much worse to Church then calling him a prick and we are still friends so maybe give it time and Jason will stop being such an idiot" Tex stated smiling "but that won't get rid of that anger so I have an idea, we've got some spare armour in the armoury so how about Carolina here takes you there and you get some of your own armour, not your Dads and then we get you your own weapons" Tex suggested smiling

"Oh awesome really?!" Cassy exclaimed

"Yeah! And then if you're lucky you can have a go against the training bots, if you're feeling up to it?" Tex asked

"umm HELL YES!" Cassy replied

"Good, you go off and do that and I'll catch up ok" Tex stated as she started walking down another corridor.

"Hey where are you going?" Carolina asked

"I think I know where he went" Tex replied _if my memory serves right that is_ she thought.

* * *

~Church~

"Tex? What are you doing here?" Church asked

"oh please, like I didn't know where you were going from the moment you left the hanger, now are you going to answer my question or not?" Tex replied

"I don't know Tex, I mean I love the idea of things going back to how things used to be but now I'm here I know they can't be the same, I didn't realise until I saw them but I hate Warhammer, I didn't even know until now but the way they just gave up on me without a second thought, it's nice seeing the blood gulch guys and Wash and such but I can't fight with the others, not them" Church stated sitting down on the bench removing his helmet, "I'm not a soldier anymore Tex, I'm a Dad"

"Well if it helps you seem to have done a pretty good job" Tex replied sitting next to him.

"What do in do Tex?" Church asked

"Well first off you should be truthful with your daughter, you left out some stuff in that story time session" Tex stated

Church breathed in for a moment before looking Tex in the eyes. "She's not Ash's Daughter" Church said so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"What?! Then whose is she? Was that whole part of her surviving thing a load of bullshit too?" Tex asked

"No no it was all true just, when I felt the manifestation of Ash inside my head, well I thought it was Ash and for the first few years I had no reason to not believe that but then something changed, she started wearing black and her hair turned a deep red, and she started getting these traits these personality traits I couldn't help but recognise and then it dawned on me" Church stated

"What dawned on you?" Tex asked

"That the Director was right, the programing we both share, what makes us who we are, it still controls us, I was fragmenting, I was splitting at the seams and you brought me back but it wasn't anger you locked me onto, it was you, when I fragmented it was you that came back and not Ash" Church replied

"Wait so you're saying that the manifestation you put into Cassy was" Tex asked but couldn't finish her sentence

"You, she shares your parental programmed DNA" Church stated "She's our daughter"

"My Daughter?" Tex asked completely taken aback "Why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't know until she was around seven and by that point I had been gone to long, I didn't know what to do but as soon as I saw you I wanted to tell you" Church replied his voice soft

"Well I wasn't expecting this" Tex stated and put her hand on Church's cheek lifting his head up to face hers as she kissed him gently on the lips. "but I think we can handle it, together this time, where you go after this job I'm going with you, I'm not missing another part of that girls life, you understand me Leo" Tex stated smiling

"Wow where has this mother Allison come from?" Church replied smiling too

"I don't know maybe it's those parental hormones that made you all soft" Tex replied playfully pushing him

"Hey I'm not soft!" Church replied pushing back as they began a play fight.

"You remember where the arena was?" Tex asked as she escaped one of Church's head locks

"Of course" Church replied

"Good, last one there had to fight without armour on" Tex stated running off down the hall

"OH YOU CHEAT! YOUR ON!" Church shouted as he chased after her.

* * *

~Cassy~

Cassy was in the armoury with Carolina and her eyes were popping out of her head, they had so many weapons, she was already wearing a set of armour which fit her much better, it wasn't all bulky like her Dads armour, this armour was actually kind of flattering her figure, it was custom mark IV Armor and was a mix between Cobalt and Black but not the usual colour scheme, she liked it, it fit her properly and she could actually move armour normally without struggling and the armours abilities were turned on so she had superior strength and a functional gel layer to protect her from attacks.

"So you see anything you like?" Carolina asked

"Well Snipers are Dads thing so I'm not taking one of those, what do you suggest?" Cassy asked

"Well you could try these Smg's and the ODST pistol?" Carolina suggested

"Hmm ok then I'll try them out" Cassy replied as Carolina handed them to her.

Cassy held the duel Smg's but frowned in disapproval and places them down on the table, then she took out the pistol and her face lit up as she started moving around the room testing the weight and how light the trigger was.

"Well I like the pistol but not the Smg's what else could I use for a primary?" Cassy inquired placing the pistol on her thigh.

"Well how about a battle rifle?" Carolina suggest

Cassy picked it up and smiled doing the same as she did with the pistol "I like it" she smiled

"Good now let's get you in the arena and you can try them out, don't worry they won't attack you yet, let's just do some target practice" Carolina said smiling as they made their way to the arena

"Ok" Cassy smiled

Cassy slowly stepped into the arena as the bots walked in and stood still at varying distances away.

"Ok Cassy just take aim and shoot in your own time, get used to how the weapons feel" Carolina said over the inter comm.

Cassy raised the battle rifle and honed in on the closest target shooting its head clean off a smile spreading across her face.

"wow nice shot Cassy I guess some of Church's skill rubbed off on you, now lets up the difficulty I'm going to set the target to move in an evasive pattern and I want you to take them out as fast as you can ok"

Cassy took aim once more and waited for the targets to start moving then one by one she took them out not missing a shot, as the last target hit the ground she lifted her gun and blew the smoke from the barrel.

"Ok how did you do that? Have you shot a gun before?" Carolina asked as she walked into the arena tailed by Cobalt and Black

"no the first time Iv held a gun was earlier today" Cassy replied

"well I'm very impressed, that is some serious skill you've got programmed into you" Carolina complemented placing a hand on Cassy's armoured shoulder.

Then in a burst of noise that killed the silence two armoured figures ran into the room at the same time both of them shouting first then turning to look at each other before starting to fight each other both Cassy and Carolina stepping back in the arena watching in a mixture of confusion and awe as the two blocked and retaliated, blow after blow after blow a relentless barrage of punches and kicks so fast it was hard to see some of them.

"why are Dad and Tex fighting?" Cassy asked Carolina quietly

"they're not fighting kid they're playing" Carolina replied smiling

"Oh"

* * *

~Alpha team~

"So Church has a daughter? Maybe he adopted her?" Tucker suggested

"I don't know Blue that girl looked a lot like Texas to me" Sarge replied

"well we know she's not Tex's I mean we have all been working together for 16 years and she's never been pregnant" Simmons stated

"I don't understand this, Church Disappears after killing his own creator and torturer but then turns up 16 years later with a kid?, I mean I understand the whole killing the director part but why have a kid?" Grif asked

"when you loose something as special as someone you love and then couple that with the aspect of being a father, its not to hard to understand why Church did what he did, come on I'll explain" Wash stated as he walked up to the team.

* * *

~Warhammer~

"so who's the girl?" Jason asked

"well we know she is close to Church, maybe a fiend he made after he ran away, or an adopted child or something like that?" Alessa replied

"who ever she is I don't like her" Shepard stated

"and what's with those dogs" Alana asked

"I don't know but iv never liked dogs" Jason replied, "I think we need to have a proper chat with our beloved leader"

* * *

~Church~

The fight was intense and Church and Tex seemed to have limitless energy then the door opened and Warhammer walked in and saw the fight only for Jason to stamp his foot on the metal floor stopping the fight and drawing everyone's attention.

Church turned to face Warhammer his helmet looking fight at Jason.

"Church we need to talk" Jason demanded

"go Fuck yourself Jason" Church replied turning back to Tex

Suddenly there was a flash, a glint a blur of silver in the air so fast no one knew what had happened until Church turned around with a throwing knife in his hand, Jason had thrown a knife and Church had caught it.

As everyone realised what Jason had done they began to raise there guns first was Cassy then Carolina who was followed by everyone else, all aiming at Warhammer, both Cobalt and Black growling as if they understood what had just happened.

Church slowly walked forward until his visor was inches from Jason's. "that was a bad decision" Church whispered before stepping back to where he was throwing the knife at a target on the wall the knife hitting the targets head.

"Agents Carolina and Tex please escort this man to the brig" Church ordered as the two descended upon Jason before he could react dragging him away.

Church slowly walked over to the knife in the wall and pulled it out and compared it to his combat knife before putting the throwing knife back in the wall with disapproval.

"anyone want to explain why I just saw Carolina and Tex drag Jason off" Wash asked walking into the training area.

"he threw a knife at Dad when his back was turned!" Cassy shouted

"I knew she was his daughter" Alessa stated

"is this true Church?"

"yeah but it was a failed attempt, I'll leave him in the brig for a few hours to let him think before letting him out" Church replied and Wash nodded in approval before walking away and Church turned to Warhammer "I don't just write off people without have a chat first" Church commented with a harsh tone and Warhammer collectively looked down, slightly ashamed.

"look Church I think I speak for everyone when I say" Alana tried but Church stopped her.

"I'm all for apologies but I'm really not in the mood right now, for now everyone return to there quarters" Church ordered and Warhammer left the room.

"how did you do that?" Cassy asked taking off her helmet

"do what?" Church replied returning to Dad mode

"Catch a knife mid air? How did you eve know he threw it?" she asked

"well I don't really know, sometimes when the time calls for it time itself seems to slow down for me, I'm guessing its some part of my A.I side, so for me I just plucked it out of the air, its one of the reasons I'm so good with the sniper" Church replied before taking a closer look at his daughter

"I see Carolina got you a set of armour and weapons, I like the colour scheme and good choice of pistol, but I see you followed Wash down the battle rifle route" Church chuckled

"yeah its so awesome! this armour is so much better then yours, and I'm like super strong now" Cassy replied

"well hey be careful, we don't want you breaking down any walls" Church replied smiling

"wait I can do that?" Cassy replied raising an eye brow

Church removed his helmet and messed up his daughters hair "lets not find out shall we"

"ughhh buzz kill" Cassy complained

"oh stop your bitching" Church laughed as Tex and Carolina reappeared

"can you believe that asshole?!" Tex exclaimed

"nice catch by the way" Carolina stated smiling at Church

"thanks" Church replied

"so what are we going to do with him?" Tex asked

"I'll let him sit over night and then I'll have a chat with him in the mourning, see if we cant sort this out" Church responded

"really? Id just throw him out the air lock" Tex replied placing a hand on her armoured hip

"that option did cross my mind but I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, for now at least, now everyone to there quarters, Cassy you can stay in Tex and Carolina's room" Church replied

"where are you going?" Cassy asked

"to the bridge then go chat to Wash, don't worry ill come and see you in a bit" Church stated before walking out he room towards the bridge.

"I guess this is new ground for Church" Carolina stated

"how so?" Cassy asked

"Church has never had to deal with insubordination until now and if that knife had hit, well it was going to hit between his armour plates" Carolina stated

"What's Jason's problem, Church never tried to hurt him in anyway" Tex stated

"I don't know, oh well I'm sure Church can handle it, come on Cass, we'll show you your room" Carolina stated

* * *

~Jason~

Jason smiled as he put the communication unit back into the hidden compartment in his armour. "yes sir..."

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUHHHHHH who was Jason speaking too? i wanna know what you guys think in the comments and whoever's reply makes me chuckle the most will get to put there own character in the story for me to kill off so enjoy. I will put a message at the top of the next chapter to say who has won and that the competition has ended.**


	5. Chapter 5 investigation

**Welcome back guys and well only one person commented on the competition and it didn't really make me chuckle so I'm extending the competition on for another chapter for more info read the ending message at the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

 **~Church~**

Church stood in the bridge looking out at the dark embrace of space the stars winking back at him, he looked back to the computer operators and smiled remembering the past, he had loved his time in the military but was he really still able to lead like he used to.

"sir?" A shipmen asked

Church turned around to see a man with grey hair which was beginning to thin and wrinkles were covering his forehead. "Yes?" Church replied

"I just wanted to say that myself and the rest of the crew are happy to see you back, things just haven't been the same since you left all those years ago" the shipmen replied as the rest of the crew turned and smiled nodding to Church before returning to there assigned tasks.

"thank you shipmen, its good to be back" Church replied shaking his hand as the man returned to his tasks as well.

Church was about to leave the bridge to find Wash but Wash had beaten him to it.

"well I hope the ship hasn't changed to much, I still miss the old days, things were much more simple back then" Wash stated standing next to Church joining him as he looked out at the stars.

"yeah you can say that, although I don't think things were ever that simple" Church replied

"well maybe not for you, but I liked my life before project freelancer, I was just a normal soldier, a techy, but then one day I got a call from command telling me I had been relocated to a new unit, a new project" Wash looked down for a few moments "that was the last time I saw my old squad, it wasn't easy, after project freelancer came crashing down I tracked my old team to a planet in a solar system I cant remember the name of and I was expecting them to welcome me back with open arms but instead they resented me, they still had there old tattered armour and weapons and I turned up in new state of the art armour with a new weapon no worse for wear, they told me to leave, that they didn't need me any more so I went back to the chairmen, back into this crazy life, look all I'm trying to say is that I know how your feeling"

"well I'm glad you've found your pace here" Church replied

"its your place too, look I know you've been gone a long time but after the Chairmen left they elevated me to his position but this is really just to much for me, I don't want this position I was never the best of leaders but, well your are a good leader so I'm going to offer you my position after we bring the Chairmen in as long as he comes in alive this time" Wash stated

"That's a pretty big offer Wash, what makes you think I even want to be in charge again let alone the Captain of a ship" Church asked

"well the fact your here for one, and the fact at your core you may be an A.I but your also a soldier, and a bloody good one at that, you live for the battle field even if you don't want to admit it so I'm offering you the chance to do just that" Wash replied crossing his arms

Church rubbed his stubble covered chin for a moment before sighing slightly "I'll think about it"

"good I'm glad" Wash replied smiling

"well good because now iv got a question for you" Church stated

"Ok then what's on your mind?" Wash asked

"iv been thinking about when you came to find me, we still don't know who attacked us, but whoever it was wanted me dead, if I hadn't ducked that bullet would have hit me right between the eyes" Church stated

"its funny you should say that, iv been looking into it and our pelicans recorded our escape and caught two of the drivers faces" Wash replied bringing the man's face up on a screen next to them he had scars going down his cheeks and a J tattooed on his neck. "this is Jack Defman also known as Jack the ripper, he started out as a petty theft and used to kill hookers he slept with, a real people person, but then suddenly around two years ago he took a career change, almost over night he went from petty crime and murder to a body guard and gun for hire, how this happened we don't know, the second we have never seen before" Wash stated showing a picture of a women with dyed blue hair with a purple streak through it and red eyes.

Church look a closer look at the image before taking a long sigh and rubbing his eyes "I know her" he stated. "her name is Scarlett, Scarlett J. Roosevelt"

"do I want to know how you know her?" Wash asked

"probably not but what the hell" Church waited a few moments. "Mother of three, married, and one hell of a good liar apparently, she was a neighbour of sorts, lived around a mile up the road from me but was closer then anyone else, me and Cassy even went to her house for dinner a few times, I'm guessing she was a plant, to keep tags on me, I'll give you three guesses who sent her"

"the Chairmen" Wash replied "how did he find you before us?"

"no idea then again I wasn't really hiding all that well" Church admitted

"well I guess we might as well go and visit her?" Wash suggested

"don't we have a time limit on this whole ship infiltration thing" Church asked crossing his arms.

"we do and we don't, once the ship leaves port we have a window of two days before it reaches its destination but it doesn't leave for another three days so we've got time for a little meet and greet" Wash reassured

"hmm ok then I'll leave tomorrow and have a chat with miss Scarlett" Church replied before nodding to Wash and walking away.

* * *

~ **Cassy** ~

Cassy walked into the room with Tex and Carolina, it was large with a bunk bed against a wall and two wardrobes with two desks, a small toilet and shower were stuck in an opposite corner behind a sliding door.

"home sweet home" Carolina stated sitting on the bottom bunk

"so where am I going to sleep?" Cassy asked looking at the two beds and two the three women in the room

"oh we've got that covered" Tex replied cheerfully as she walked up to a wall and pressed it revealing a fold out single bed already made with a single pillow.

"oh cool" Cassy stated jumping onto her bed

"you like?" Tex asked

"yeah, Dad never really liked me bringing friends round for sleep overs, I guess it makes more sense now though" Cassy replied

"what was it like having Church for a Dad?" Carolina asked

"what do you mean?" Cassy asked

"Church was always, how to put it" Carolina started

"short tempered, irritating, bossy, full of himself and a terrible kisses" Tex continued counting things off her fingers before realising what she had said and hoped that Cassy didn't pick it up. "the definition of an asshole essentially" Tex finished.

"not really father material" Carolina added

"he's never really been any of those things, maybe a bit irritating from time to time but nothing like that" Cassy replied before putting her hand to her chin and began to rub an imaginary beard like a detective. "what was that last thing?"

"he's an asshole?" Tex replied slight nervousness in her tone which Cassy caught on to instantly.

"no before that, you said he was a terrible kisses, how would you know that?" she interrogated suddenly becoming very intimidating.

"oh well I was just think of things to make him sound bad, just sort of popped out really" Tex replied

Cassy squinted at Tex before putting her arms to her sides and smiled "Ok sure, so how come you know Dad so well anyway?"

"that is a tale for another time" Church stated as he walked in, he wasn't wearing his armour any more, instead he wore, a cobalt t-shirt with dark blue jeans and red converse hight-tops.

"who let you in?" Carolina asked

"they haven't changed the door codes in sixteen years, I know everything about this ship, you best remember that" Church chuckled before looking at Tex. "hey Tex can I have a minuet, we have a little detour tomorrow"

"where are we going?" Cassy asked

"no we, me and Tex" Church replied

"what? Your leaving me here?" Cassy asked

"only for a day at the most" Church replied

Cassy then smiled "ok so your not going far then, where are you going"

Church sighed before looking to Tex. "if you must know I'm going back to the house, I forgot a few things and Wash said I have enough time"

"oh then why cant I come?" Cassy asked puzzled

"because while I'm gone Carolina is going to train with you again" Church stated as Carolina raised her eye brows surprised

"um yeah sure id be happy to" she stated

"good, now then Tex if you would" Church said motioning to leave the room.

Tex nodded and walked out of the room followed by Church, the two stopped once they were in the corridor.

"I'm guessing were not going to your house?" Tex asked

"well we are but that's not our only objective, one of the pelicans that picked us identified one of our perusers, and I happen to know who they are, my old neighbour" Church stated. "she must have been a plant by the chairmen so tomorrow we are going to go and say hello"

"how long has she been living there?" Tex asked

"she moved in around three years after I bought my house" Church replied

"ugh that asshole" Tex stated gritting her teeth

"what's up?"

"I asked every year if they had any info on you and every time he said no" Tex looked down for a moment "but he knew where you were all along"

Church pulled Tex against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm here now and that's not going to change ok"

Tex looked up at Church and let a smile cross her lips as she nuzzled into him for a few moments before pushing him back playfully yet sternly. "that's enough soppy shit, I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning" Tex stated as she walked away swaying her hips as she walked.

Church rubbed the back of his neck as he breathed out before walking back to his room.

* * *

~ **the next morning** ~

Church stood in front of Jason's cell.

"how they treating you?" Church asked

"better then if I was under your command" Jason retorted

"do you truly feel that way, I don't see how any of this changes the years I spent in command of wolfpack" Church replied

Jason looked down before replying, "we thought we could trust you, that we could follow you without thinking, put our live in your hands, but then we find out that your not even human, your not alive, we found out that we had put our lives in the hands of a machine, how do you think that made me feel, you betrayed my trust" he stated crossing his arms.

"how exactly was I supposed to tell you all, oh hi I'm Church, I'm the tortured AI of a debunked project, they tortured me to the point that I fragmented and went insane, nice to meet you all WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES!" Church shouted to which Jason simply looked away.

Church just stood up and turned around unlocking the door, "Get back to your team, but let me warn you once and one time only, you try something like that again and I'll send you somewhere much wore then this brig"

* * *

~ **Hanger bay** ~

Church stood next to the pelican with his helmet under his arm with Black and Cobalt at his feet, he saw Tex in her armour walk into the room followed by Cassy and Carolina both also in armour, Church was still adjusting to his daughter wearing armour but it suited her.

"right then, you ready" Church asked

"I think we both know the answer to that Leo" Tex Taunted

"just get in the ship Ali" Church taunted back

"see you soon" Cassy shouted as the doors closed and the pelican took off. She slowly turned to face Carolina taking off her helmet Carolina doing the same. "what exactly is Tex and Dads relationship?"

"ummm" Carolina replied scratching the neck of her neck.

* * *

~ **Pelican** ~

"So you have a chat with Jason?" Tex asked

"Yeah, he's still angry about me hiding my AI identity" Church replied as Tex took off her helmet.

"what did you do?" she asked

"I let him out but warned him against repeating his previous actions" he replied

"Really?" Tex asked surprised "id have left him locked up"

"well I used to trust him, maybe in time I will be able to again, letting him go is worth that" Church stated as the pelican landed and the two disembarked, Church looked out at his house, still ridden with bullet holes, he sighed and looked away.

"after this is over I'll rebuild her" he stated before looking down the road and beginning to walk followed by Tex

"so fill me in on this neighbour" Tex stated

"name is scarlet Roosevelt, mother of three, widowed, or at least that was her story" Church began as he removed his helmet and placed it under his arm. "she was part of the team that attacked us yesterday, so the plan is go to her house and see what she has to say"

"seems simple enough" Tex stated

Church took his sniper off his back and checked it over before doing the same with his pistol. "she is going to pay for that painting non the less"

"ok then rambo, just try not to kill her like the last person you had a grudge against" Tex stated

Church looked to Tex and growled "not funny"

"sorry"

"its ok, we'll be there soon lets just get moving"

"ok"

* * *

~ **1 mile up the road** ~

the house was big like Church's but without the land, it had a small garden and a two car garage, with a few kids toys strung about the place.

"this it?" Tex asked

"yep" Church replied cracking his knuckles and putting on his helmet as he knocked on the door Tex also putting her helmet on.

It didn't take long for the door to open, the women who opened it had blue hair with a pink streak, she was pretty but in a less then traditional way.

The women looked up at Church not recognising him in his armour "umm hello, can I help you?" the women asked

"yes as a matter of fact I work for ONI, we've been sent here to investigate the house up the road, the one that is riddled with bullet holes" Church stated changing his voice slightly

"oh well by all means come inside, I'm Scarlet by the way" she stated as Church and Tex walking in and went into her kitchen.

"I'm agent Ross and this is investigator Johnson" Tex stated as Scarlet joined them in the kitchen.

"did you know the resident of the house?" Church asked

"well yes, Leonard would pop up to see us every once and a while with his daughter Cassy, he also regularly serviced my car" Scarlet replied. "if you don't mind me asking, why are ONI investigating? It seems a little excessive for a car mechanic"

"we are here because mister Church is a highly celebrated combat veteran so when his house is invaded by armed gunmen and he goes missing ONI takes it very seriously" Tex replied

"oh, I knew he served with the military but he never gave any details" Scarlet replied

"do you know anyone who has anything against mister Church? Any disgruntled customers, angry neighbours?" Church asked

"no no everyone liked Church and he daughter, they never caused trouble, well apart from his loud car he keeps driving past at ridicules speeds" Scarlet stated

"miss Roosevelt where were you yesterday around five pm" Church asked

"well I was here making dinner for my…" Scarlet stopped for a moment, "how did you know my last name?"

Church cursed himself for slipping up as the phone rang, Scarlet stood up and walked to the phone as Church tapped into the phone line.

"Scarlet you need to get out of there, Church is back and he is onto you" a man's voice stated over the phone

"what but, oh no" Scarlet tried

"what what's wrong?" the man asked before Scarlet put the phone down and walked back into the kitchen.

"I need to go and pick my kids up from school, your more then welcome to stay here until I come back" Scarlet replied as she tried to walk out the door only for Tex to step in front of her. "what are you doing?"

"you know Scarlet it must be a pretty short school day if your picking your kids up from school at eleven in the morning" Church stated. "I tapped your call, your really had me fooled, I never even once suspected you were a plant, what about your three kids? Are they the chairman's spies too or are they just part of the disguise?"

Scarlet stiffened as Church spoke "how dare you, I love those kids, I am they're mother!"

Church to softened "your not a fanatic are you, your just scared of what he will do to you and your kids of you didn't do what he said"

Scarlet simply nodded as a tear ran down her cheek

"If you and your family come with us we can keep you safe and out of his grasp" Church offered and Scarlet nodded again.

"Did you know what the Chairmen was planning?" Tex asked

"yes he wanted to restart the war by killing the Elite leader and" BANG!

Scarlet's head snapped back as the shot hit right between her eyes, her body slumped to the floor a pool of blood starting to grow around her.

"Mum?" a kids voice could be heard from up stares and footsteps could be heard as the voices owner skipped down the stares.

Church spun on the balls of his feet to see a hole in the window and a man standing with a sniper, it was Defman, Church ran at the window and jumped through it smashing the remaining glass as Defman got back into his car and sped off his wheels spinning as Church took out his sniper but Defman had already gotten to far to snipe his tires.

"Shit!" Church shouted.


	6. Chapter 6 undercover

**~Cassy~**

Carolina decided to have this talk in they're room instead of in the hanger bay, Cassy was sitting on her bed with Carolina standing up.

"ok umm what was it you wanted to know again?" Carolina asked trying to get out of this.

"Dad and Tex seem a lot closer then everyone else, she called him Leo, he called her Ali, why are they so close?" Cassy asked.

"well, they used to be together" Carolina stated.

"I knew it!, when? how long ago?" Cassy asked.

"look Cassy this is really for your Dad to tell you, all I will say is that they had a very strange relationship but it never really faded or weakened, it endured even when your father was happy with your mother" Carolina replied.

"so he loved Tex and my mum at the same time?" Cassy asked.

"yes and no, its all very complicated, once he gets back you can ask him okay" Carolina added

"okay"

* * *

~ **Church** ~

"Shit!"

Church watched as Defman drove away cursing himself for not bringing his car with him, Church heard the cries from Scarlet's children as they walked into the kitchen, visions of Cassy filing his mind. He had to snap out of it, he turned on his radio and called Excalibur.

"Church to Wash you there?" Church asked

"Church this is Wash what's wrong? Did you find something?" Wash asked.

"yes, tap into the satellites and track a silver sedan heading east from my position it shouldn't be hard to find, I need you to track it and find out where it ends up" Church heard Tex call from inside the house "I gotta go"

Church looked back around to see Tex holding the three children back and out of the kitchen, Church ran back around to the front of the house and rushed inside, he removed his helmet and the three boys quickly recognised him, they rushed over asking questions tears in they're eyes, but of all the situations all the fire fights and hard decisions Church had faced, he froze, he didn't know what to say, how to help, he simply stood and stared at the three boys as they screamed at him crying, Tex began to walk towards him only for Church to turn around, put his helmet back on and walk out of the house and back towards his own destroyed house leaving Tex and the three boys behind.

* * *

 **~Church~**

Church was sitting in his destroyed living room, it had taken him a solid ten minuets to jog back to his house, he walked to the bullet filled fridge and took out one of the few remaining beers that hadn't been destroyed by the attack, he laid his helmet beside him and took a sip, it was lukewarm but he didn't care, Church simply let his head rest back on the destroyed sofa and listen to the waves crash against the beach, that was the main reason he first bought this house, he loved the sound of the sea, it helped him to relax, he couldn't get those boys faces out of his mind, they had just lost they're only remaining parent, what if Church died, what would happen to Cassy, sure Tex could look after her but Cassy doesn't even know Tex that well yet her whole world would get turned upside down.

Church took another sip from his drink and decided to rest his eyes….

* * *

~ **Some time Later** ~

Church opened his eyes and was greeted to the familiar smell of the ocean he looked down to see Tex's head on his lap her helmet resting on the kitchen counter next to his, it was starting to get dark outside and the sun was sinking into the sea casting an orangey yellow glow like lava across the sea, it looked like a post card.

Church began to run his hand through Tex's fiery red hair "how long have you been here?" he asked

"I don't know Church I've been here as long as you have, came into this world together after all" Tex replied pushed her head against Church's hand slightly as an indication not to stop.

Church simply smiled "what happened to the kids?"

"cops turned up, I told them what happened and they took the kids into protective custody and from there I guess to the next of kin" Tex replied

"good" Church responded letting silence take over again for what felt like forever.

Finally Tex spoke up "you know I like it here, its remote, it has amazing scenery, a lively city a good place to settle down I can see why you picked it"

"it certainly has it's charm, a little less fancy now though" Church replied getting up and walking over to the fridge poking his finger through one of the bullet holes "I never understood why people were so sentimental over things until I had them, car's, homes, people….I don't know if I can do this Te..Ali"

Tex stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her armoured arms around his waist "because you don't want to loose Cassy?" she asked

"I don't want to loose anything" Church exclaimed shrugging Tex off as he walked into his bedroom, Tex following behind.

Church looked around the room and scold "I left this life when I killed the director, I started raising my daughter, hell Ali I haven killed anyone in years, iv been in dad mode for too long to just jump back into cold hearted killer, I look at all this destruction, my sofa, my kitchen MY HOME…. And it hurts" Church sat on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands "you're all the same, still cheery and relaxed while iv been here enjoying a relaxed civilian life with my daughter, even now after all these years I'm still surprised when I say my daughter, so Ali when I say I cant do this any more I mean I'm scared of turning back into the easy going cowboy and loosing not only my daughter….but you as well, Cassy never knew Ashley and she's only just getting to know you"

Church stood up and walked out of his house and onto the beach, the sand burnt and blackened by stray bullets. "if I had it my way you would just stay here with me and Cassy but I know it doesn't work that way, we have to stop the Chairmen, I'm just not happy about it" Church laid down on the sand his armour keeping him from getting sand on his skin, Tex laid down beside him and let out a long sigh,

"That's a lot to have going on inside your mind Leo and I'll be honest I don't know what to say, I don't think anyone could say something to make you feel better all I can say is that no matter what happens no matter where we all end up when this thing is over….I'm with you, when this is all over we will be leaving together without any tears" Tex rest her hand on Church's and laid her head on his chest.

Church sighed and let a small smile grace his lips "ok…..ok"

* * *

~ **Defman~**

"were you followed?" a voice asked

"no sir I made sure of it" Defman replied

"good, for now go about your day as usual, notify me if anything changes" the voice ordered

"yes sir" Defman replied before putting the phone down and standing up, he then walked out of his office and into a large room with a fighting ring in the middle and a massive crowd of people surrounding it.

"alright people lets get this shit started!" Defman boomed as the crowd cheered and people began placing bets.

The announcer entered the ring and flicked on his microphone. "in this corner we have a new comer for our little fight club, he's knew, he's strong and he's ready to make a name for him self its SLAMMIN' SAMMY STEVENS" the crowd booed as the tree of a man entered the ring before dying down again as the next competitor was announced "and in this corner, our raining champion, the king of the ring, the head of the pack its THE WOLF!" the crowd roared with applause with some making wolf howls, but the man who walked on stage was not what you'd expect.

Young maybe nineteen years old, hair which was already greying slightly but was still mostly dark brown, his bare chest was covered with scars and a long scar covered his face going from the right of his forehead across his left eye and over his nose to the left of his cheek, his left eye was grey and faded, obviously no longer working but his right eye was a dark brown and it was completely focused on his opponent, the man was average build with toned muscles, this man didn't work out in a gym he had gained his muscles from fighting and only fighting, he had a visible six pack and a calm look on his face as the two men began to circle each other, the last thing about the man only known as the wolf was the wolf tattoo on his left shoulder which reached down to just below his left elbow.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

 **~Church~**

"Ok thanks Wash" Church replied over his radio as he walked into his garage and looked at the few cars inside.

"what was that?" Tex asked

"Wash traced Defman he's in an abandoned warehouse in the port although from the images Wash is getting it doesn't look too abandoned" church replied "so I say we scope it out no sense in walking in blind"

"Ok good plan, you driving I presume?" Tex asked

"that I am" Church turned to face the cars in the garage and closed his eyes before pointing at each one and counting down from five to zero when he opened his eyes he was pointing at a 1969 ford mustang boss 302 in a deep blue with white detailing and of course it had been heavily modified, "come on, I haven t driver her in a while anyway"

* * *

 **~30 minuets later~**

"so you spent all that time away running a night club raising a kid and fixing up old cars?" Tex asked

"pretty much, the night club gave me a pretty big source of in come along with a few other deals and gave the added bonus of somewhere I could go and just relax in a way I cant alone, just sit at the bar and watch people maybe catch the eye of a pretty lady in the process" Church smirked at the last part

Tex simply scowled and church sat up straight in the drivers seat "and the fixing up old cars?" she asked

"well if they're was anything I learnt from Tucker it was you need a nice car to pick up chicks" Church chuckled only for Tex to punch his shoulder but she still chuckled a little.

"no in truth I don't know why I decided to fix cars I mean I enjoy driving them but I could just have easily paid someone to make them for me, it would have saved me many cuts and bruises and so many oil stained clothes, maybe its the director again he made me and you, made the freelancers, maybe I like making cars" Church stopped the car abruptly as they turned a corner, down the street was the warehouse, although it was far from abandoned, parked out front were many expensive cars with men and women approaching the door only to be let inside by the door man.

"looks like Defman is attending a private party" Tex stated leaning forward to get a better view

"or throwing one" Church commented before turning the car around

"hey where are you going Defman is that way" Tex asked frustrated

"yeah I know and if we try to get in we will stick out like two armoured soldiers in a private criminal party" Church countered. "we need some camouflage"

* * *

 **~The Wolf Night Club~**

"and we are here because?" Tex asked as Church pulled up outside

"just trust me" Church replied as he got out the car quickly followed by Tex.

Church walked through the doors and quickly made his way into the room behind the bar avoiding any clients eyes closely followed by Tex, Church then walked over to a wardrobe and took out a tight fitting suit with a cobalt shirt.

"see, blend in" Church stated as he began to remove his armour

"oh oh that's just great and what am I going to wear exactly" Tex asked crossing her arms

Church responded by throwing a similarly tight fitting black dress at her, hitting her right in the visor. "oh, who does this belong to exactly"

"I considered getting in touch with you many times, I always thought id just turn up with a suit and a dress and take you to a nice dinner, never did though" Church replied as he put his cobalt shirt on looking down slightly

"its not like you could have got onto Excalibur undetected anyway" Tex exclaimed

"unused escape pod dock underneath the ship, if I put in the codes to a similarly designed pod I could get on board without setting off the alarms" Church chuckled as he put on his waist coat and jacket, the clothes tightly hugging his toned body it was expensive. "use an illegal shielding program to mask the pods signature from popping up on the sensors" Church finished

"you really did put some thought into it didn't you, why didn't you go thought with it?" Tex asked as she stripping into her underwear and putting the dress on in front of Church.

"no time, found it hard to find the right pod, had to look after Cassy…..fear" church replied

"well I'm here now, dinner after the party?" Tex asked as church pulled out a draw under the wardrobe and took out some smart shoes and some black high heels "id like that"

"good, and if your lucky" Tex put her shoes on "these will be all I'll wearing by the end of the night" she stated giving Church a sly grin

"I'm feeling lucky" Church replied grinning back

"good" Tex replied as the two walked out of the club and back to the car, neither of them noticing Mandy gaze in they're direction as they left the club.

* * *

~ **PRIVATE PARTY** ~

The pair arrived at the warehouse and parked up the car, and threw the keys to a near by valet.

"Don't scratch the paint" church muttered before opening the door for Tex and placing a hand on her behind as he closed the door.

The two then walked to the entrance and a large brute of a man in a suit placed his hand out.

"Invitation" the man stated

Church patted his suit pockets muttering to himself, he waited for the car engine to start before turning around as the car drove away.

"Damn it I left it in the glove box" church said smirking

"I don't suppose you could let us through big man?" Tex asked getting close to the bouncer and fluttering her eye brows

"Listen here sweetheart no ones gets through without a ticket, especially some slutty oufghge" the man didn't finish his sentence, Church's hand flew past Tex's face and straight into the bouncers, he pulled his hands to his face, blood pouring from his broken nose. He looked at Church with a look of pure anger, he moved forward pushing Tex out the way only for her to grab his hand and place his arm over her shoulder and pull down dislocating the man's arm, she then pushed him to the ground knocking him out as his head hit the ground.

"Asshole" Church muttered

"I like it when you get defensive" Tex said, seductively winking at Church.

"I'll keep that in mind" Church replied tapping her on the bottom before the two dragged the bouncer into a hiding place and entered the warehouse.

The place was most certainly not abandoned, the inside of the warehouse looked as fancy as a five start hotel with a large bar and casino inside and a large ring in the centre with seats and a betting stand, the only imperfection and signs of distress came from the drops of dried blood on the inside of the ring.

"What was the first rule again?" Church chuckled to himself

"Ok I'll give you that one, that was quick" Tex chuckled back

They're conversation was interrupted as a waiter with a tray of wine glasses and small treats walked up to them.

"Welcome, I hope you'll enjoy tonight's events, my I interest you in a drink and bite to eat?" The waiter asked,

"Thank you and yes I would thanks" Tex replied taking a glass and a small prawn appetiser type mouthful, quickly followed by Church.

As the waiter walked away Tex linked her arm with Church's, "well me might as well look around for Defman, no need to look out of place"

"Agreed" Church replied as the pair began to walk around the warehouse, looking over the bar and casino but not seeing any sign of him.

"what's your take on the cage?" Church asked as the pair sat at a small table in the corner of the bar with some drinks.

"what happened to the first rule?" Tex chuckled

"funny" Church said taking a sip of his drink.

Tex smiled and looked around "well probably the same as you, bloody ring, betting stand, seats around the ring, id say organised fights, you think Defman is a fighter or the ring master?"

"probably a fighter, perhaps this is where he got his start? Someone saw him fight and took interest?" Church proposed.

Just as Church finished his sentence, the rest of the party goers began to stand around the ring and the lights dimmed and spot lights focused on the ring, then a loud voice boomed out.

"alright people lets get this shit started!" the voice boomed, Church and Tex stood and walked over to the crowd and hid amongst them only to see Defman standing at a balcony above the ring.

"is it to late to change my answer?" church asked

"shut up honey" Tex stated as the fighters entered the ring.

"the reining champion seems rather young don't you think" Tex remarked

"you cant under estimate experience and he sure looks like he has a lot of it for someone his age" Church replied "lets see how this plays out, I say the kids wins"

"Ok I say the guy build like a brick shithouse wins" Tex stated

"what do I get when I win?" Church asks

"a hotel room before we get back to the ship" Tex says as she puts a hand in Church's back pocket "what do I get if I win?"

"I'll pay for the dinner before the hotel room" Church chuckled

"deal"

"deal"

* * *

~ **THE WOLF** ~

he opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was as dull as ever, the same grey walls, the same grey bed sheets, the same small window, the same same metal door and the same large lock, the man laid his head back down and sighed, he missed the world, he hadn't been outside the warehouse in years, since he was taken, suddenly the lock was undone and the door swung open.

"time for your next fight, be ready in ten minuets" Defman stated before closing the door again and locking it.

"ugh….arsehole"

 **hey guys im so sorry for such a long wait, one of my colleges at work has suddenly left so iv been working over time to do his work as well as my own until we find another person to fill his place, i will try to update much much more often from now on and maybe pick up some of my other story's.**

 **Church out.**


End file.
